1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to an implantable device, and more particularly directed to an implantable device for correction or repair of the spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of different spinal conditions, such as scoliosis, as well as others, which may be cured or mitigated by implantation of certain devices. Such devices can include articles and mechanisms useful for repairing damaged portions of the spine, stabilizing portions of the spine, or changing the position of the spine to a more healthy state. For example, rod and anchor systems are commonly employed when portions of the spine need to be realigned, such as in patients with abnormal curvatures, wherein the rod provides rigid support for urging the spine to a more healthy position.
Other implants, such as plates, tethers, wires, and cables can be implanted along the spinal column between two or more anchors engaged within the spine for stabilization and repair. However, such implants typically provide a rigid construct that resist movement of the spine in response to spinal loading or movement by the patient. Still, some other implants have partial flexibility to permit at least limited spinal motion.
While a variety of implants exist that provide certain spinal stabilization options, there remains a need for improved devices that properly stabilize the spine while also accommodating motion.